Ice-Make
Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. Description As the opening paragraph had stated, Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Unlike uninventive users of plain ©old Ice Magic, the ice produced by Ice-Make can be formed into any object of the user's choosing: the only limitations are their own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their formed spell will stay functional- though the latter can be nullified slightly through liberal application of magical power manipulation. In extremely advanced cases, the user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it; indeed, a skilled user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. Of course, this magic has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. While both styles of Ice-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. Casting Methods *'Static Ice-Make' (具鍛・氷の造形魔法 (スタティック・アイス・メイク), Sutateikku Aisu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Ice Molding Magic): Static-Ice Make is one of two methods to utilize Ice-Make- it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Ice-Make users, Static Ice-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Ice-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; she is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. *'Dynamic Ice-Make' (実降・氷の造形魔法 (ダイナミック・アイス・メイク), Dainamikku Aisu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Ice Molding Magic): Dynamic Ice-Make is the second form of Ice-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from ice. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Ice-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these icy beings take upon a white-blue colouration and emit a soft glow. While Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on icy animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Ice-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Ice-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. Spells Trivia *Early in the Animax English dub of the anime, Gray says "Ice Wizard Powers" instead of "Ice-Make". Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Molding Magic Category:Free Use